Cellular devices, such as cellular phones, smartphones, and personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) have become pervasive in modern society. As cellular devices have become more popular, the incidences of missing cellular devices have also increased. Cellular devices may become missing because they are lost accidentally or stolen by a nefarious individual. In some cases, these cellular devices store personal information such as, contacts, email, pictures, and video. With access to the cellular device, the nefarious individual may be able to determine and steal the identity of the cellular device's owner.
When an owner of a cellular device reports the cellular device missing, a service provider may be able to suspend service on the missing cellular device. However, even with the service of the missing cellular device suspended, the nefarious individual can usually still access the personal information stored in the device. Further, the missing cellular device may still be useable by swapping the subscriber identity module (“SIM”) card.